Zachariah Lucarda
Zachariah "Zach" Lucarda ''(ザカライアー・"ザック"・ラカーダー Zakaraiā "zakku" rakādā)'' - Minor character in Jean's Bizarre Adventure, introduced in Chapter 3 as an antagonist and reappearing in Chapter 9 as an ally. Zach is a hematolagniac (blood fetishist) and from that his Stand, This Night, was born. After a few changes in Zach's life, This Night evolved into This Night Distortion. Appearance Zach is a short weakling. He has short (yet curly), blond hair, medium sized nose, lips and long eyebrows. His eyes are often hidden behind huge glasses, but they're blue. These two times he is seen in the novel, he wears jeans, brown shoes and a blue polo shirt with short, black tie, and on this there's a lighter blue caption saying "Lucarda". Personality Lucarda is introduces as a loser and coward, living in a dark hotel room and masturbating to a basin filled with blood. He has not enough confidence to go out from his room, which is reflected in his Stand, which works automatically. When Jean and Betty finally get to him, she allows Jean to beat Zach up. He passes out, scared, before he's even touched. A few chapters later Zach comes back as a completely new man. Due to changes in his life (being a result of the "fight" between him and Jean, and the boy being kind enough to not actually beat Lucarda up), his Stand has evolved, being less automatic and easier to control, not mentioning getting stronger and not limited to collecting blood. Furthermore, he actually is now confident enough to defeat Vert Bois himself. He also mentions his personal life has gotten better, since he found a girlfriend with similar passions (blood). Abilities Stand Zach is a Stand user, wielding This Night, an automatic Stand with a great range, collecting blood of a chosen type. Evolution Due to changes in Lucarda's mind, his Stand evolved into This Night Distortion, losing its automatic abilities (being primary abilities, he can still do that but he doesn't), but gaining strength and precision. History Chapter 3 Lucarda, or his Stand, are first met at "Omega" Café, where This Night sucks some blood out of Betty. They realize it's a Stand and begin to track its user, thinking it's a personal attack, with the help of Charles Grisloup and the Osbourne brothers. After an over 20-minute run and ride around Paris, they manage to localize a hotel where the user is hiding. With signs given by one of the Stand's cubes, they found Lucarda on the seventh floor, in the room 77. A short talk between them revealed Lucarda's name, Stand's name, Zach's fetish and lack of knowledge about Stands. Betty allow Jean to punch Lucarda two times, but he passes out on the floor before Jean even touches him. Chapter 9 There is no word from him for four days, as he reappears at November 20th in "Glitter & Gold" Night Club, during the fight Jean, Charles and Marcell Roqefort contra Vert Bois and his dog Cheddar. When Vert uses his renewed version of Black Death Ballad, which appeared after Cheddar's death, Zach suddenly appears, uses cubes of his Stand to eliminate most of the tiny skulls BDB was at the time, and his new Stand, This Night Distortion, to make Vert unconscious. He explains that in between those four days he changed his ways as a person and found a girlfriend who understood and shared a fetish with him. He thanks Jean for not beating him up, gives him a bouquet of forsythias and leaves to meet his girlfriend. Relationships Family * Unnamed girlfriend Friends/allies * Jean-Cantal Roquefort * Betty Black Enemies * Vert Bois Major battles Jean and Betty vs Zach Zach vs Vert Bois Gallery ThisNight2.png|Zach and This Night. Zach2.png|Zach and This Night Distortion. Navigation